


Sinking Feeling

by KathyDann



Series: Amasai stuff uvu [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, They all deserved better, amasai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyDann/pseuds/KathyDann
Summary: While Rantaro marks the locations he and Shuichi had gone too on a map, he makes note that it's pretty late and the detective has yet to come home from working on a case. He can't help but worry about him.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Amasai stuff uvu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I don't know how to write really lmao. I just wanted to give this a shot uwu
> 
> I haven't been in the fandom for long (maybe only for several months) so I can't write the characters too well yet.
> 
> But yeah I wrote my favorite ship which is Amasai. I love them dearly- 
> 
> Sorry if this is too ooc. I tried heck-

Rantaro grabbed several maps from his bag and placed them on the desk, unrolling them and using heavy objects to put on the corners of said maps so they don’t try to roll up as he grabbed several pens and sharpies of different colors. One map was clearly old and heavily marked by quicky and mess scribbles that were barely legible compared to a map next it; new, clean, relatively untouched, and an updated version of the world with the most current and accurate information. The adventurer looked at his sharpies and tossed them back into his bag before uncapping a red pen, circling each place he has been to by himself. With a blue pen, he’s been to places where he had Shuichi with him. Then green, the color to remind him that he and Shuichi found the sister.

 _Queenstown, South Island, New Zealand_. Marked green. It was the youngest sister and she was found relatively quickly. He feared that his sister would hate her but much to Rantaro’s surprise, she was overjoyed and glad to see him again. Shuichi, with his incredible detective skills, managed to track another sister down. _Napier, Hawke’s Bay, North Island, New Zealand_. There the adventurer and the detective found the eldest sister. This sister was eternally grateful for the two boys for finding her, for she had thought that people had given up searching for her. _Madrid, Spain. Barcelona, Spain_. Two sisters were found. The void in Rantaro’s heart started to be filled with joy and every time he and Shuichi were alone, the adventurer couldn’t help but cry quietly in relief that they were even alive. _Moscow, Russia. Kazan, Russia_. The detective was brilliant for being able to find these girls and bring them back home and slowly complete his family once more.

Rantaro didn’t think that Shuichi remembered the promise the two had made when they first met and spoke about what the adventurer did before joining the Killing Game. Once they got out of the hellish competition, they would go out and look for his sisters. When the game had ended, Shuichi immediately walked over to him and asked when they would depart to go out and explore. He thought he was joking but when his green eyes looked into those golden grey ones, there was no joke or lie in his question. He remembered asking Shuichi if he was really still wanting to go and if he was willing to face the amount of traveling, the obstacles of not understanding others and the cultural barriers they may come across while doing so. The detective only smiled, which was more than enough for the adventurer to understand that he was more willing to go. Shuichi took everything in grace and accepted the challenges given to him and always took the time to understand the language and culture in order to take the steps to find Rantaro’s sisters.

Of course, the two also faced their own personal problems for that game left a mark on them both, more so on Shuichi than him. While it certainly helped him grow as a person, it has also left some things that he has yet to be able to deal with such as seeing his friends die one by one, seeing their blood, and how alone he felt in those times. He was nervous a lot of the time but it was purely out of safety for Rantaro and the others. He suffered from nightmares every once in a while, screaming into the night as he watched his friends die and die again even though everybody was truly alive and well. The detective always apologized for waking him up every time Rantaro sat down on the bed those nights, but Rantaro simply smiled at him as he grabbed his hand to reassure him that everything was alright and that he certainly didn’t mind.

Now the two were back home in Japan by Shuichi’s request, since he grew tired after traveling so much. Rantaro was more than happy to oblige considering everything he has done to help him on his quest to find his sisters. The adventurer was even hoping that maybe when they were home for a little while, they could relax and sleep the days away and just keep each other company, get to know each other. But much to his disappointment but certainly not to his surprise, Shuichi took on several cases for his uncle. _Can’t keep a detective away from doing his duties_. Rantaro had mused at the time.

The adventurer paused in his map marking and glanced at the time, 2:42 A.M. He frowned, noting that Shuichi was out pretty late again for the umptemth time this week. Shuichi had always come home exhausted, but willing to wake up early once more to repeat the cycle again. It bothered Rantaro that the detective went out and didn’t come until so late, sleepy and unable to function for a few hours. He could do it with ease but he’s done that for years, Shuichi on the other hand, couldn’t. Rantaro bit his lip lightly as he thought of some ways to convince the other to sleep a bit longer or take the day off so he can at least be a more functional human being but the more he thought about it, the less hope he had of succeeding because Shuichi was extremely stubborn about the most oddest of things and surely this is one of them.

The adventurer suddenly heard footsteps nearing the bedroom door. He could only assume it was Shuichi finally coming home. While he was thankful, he couldn’t help but have this sinking feeling that something was off, wrong. Continuing to listen, the door knob had been grabbed before being slowly twisted and the door opening slightly. What didn’t come from the door was a sharp but quiet gasp. Rantaro looked over to see Shuichi walk in, holding his side. The detective’s eyes widened when his grey golden eyes met with his friend’s green ones, studying him, reading him. Pale - well paler than usual- , nervous, shaky, and clearly in pain no matter how well he tried to hide it. _Blood loss_. The adventure thought as he walked over to him. He smiled softly while looking at him, wanting to keep the detective at ease.

“Came home late once again.” He commented softly, wanting to hide his own concern as to not make the other suspicious. Shuichi would certainly try to avoid any questions that may indicate he may be hurt but Rantaro knew he could probably get him to talk.

“Mh.” Shuichi simply hummed while staring up at him. “I apologize if I woke you up.” He responded softly but Rantaro simply shook his head while his gaze turned to Shuichi’s side, noting the damp and dark part of Shuichi’s black pinstriped clothing that the detective tried to hide with his own hand. He looked back at the eyes watching him intently.

“Nah, I was awake already… Just making sure you came home _safely_.” Rantaro emphasized on the last word and noted the brief nervous look that Shuichi had before looking away. He moved his hand near Shuichi’s to nudge it away, “At least you came home alive.” A moment of silence. “Move your hand Shuichi.” He whispered.

“I am perfectly fine, Amami.” The detective said rather quickly. Rantaro chuckled when Shuichi used his last name because from what he knew, he would only say that if he was a bit upset or frustrated with either the person or the situation at hand. With his left hand, he cupped Shuichi’s cheek while he used his right to move Shuichi’s hand that covered the wound that he desperately tried to hide and replaced with his own, causing the detective to yelp in pain. Shuichi grabbed Rantaro’s wrist and held it tightly as tears started to swell all while glaring at him, baring his teeth.

“Do you want to change that answer now, Saihara?” The adventurer questioned while wiping the tears away with his thumb. Shuichi simply frowned before resting his head on Rantaro’s shoulder, silently answering his question. “Go sit on the bed and I’ll get the first aid kit. If possible, try to take off your shirt so I can patch it up.” He instructed, placing a quick reassuring kiss on his forehead before quickly leaving the bedroom to find the first aid kit. Well Rantaro didn’t mean to kiss his forehead or at all but he wanted to provide some comfort somehow.

When he returned, Shuichi was sitting on his bed with his hand back on the wound. Thankfully, from what Rantaro could see, the wound wasn’t too deep and that detective’s clothes just liked to soak up a lot of blood. Sighing in relief, he walked over and knelt down. Wordlessly, Rantaro opened up the kit and immediately began cleaning the wound while trying to be careful not to cause anymore pain to Shuichi. A terrible job really, considering Shuichi was gripping the sheets quite tightly while trying to hide his tears too. The adventurer mumbled an apology when he accidentally pressed too hard on the wound. The detective whimpered and quickly grabbed Rantaro’s hand.

“S-stop. Stop. It hurts. It really hurts.” Shuichi managed to say while choking on his sob. Rantaro sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into Shuichi’s hair.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m almost done cleaning it then I have to bandage it. I don’t want it to become infected and you going to the hospital. Just a little bit longer.” He whispered. Shuichi hummed weakly as he hugged Rantaro’s arm for a moment before letting go. Rantaro, now being nervous of hurting Shuichi again, knelt down and finished the cleaning before grabbing a salve and carefully spreading it over the wound. He then quickly grabbed the bandages and began bandaging him. “While I’m doing this, why don’t you tell me what happened?” The adventurer suggested. Shuichi blinked but shrugged slightly,

“That case I’ve been working on for the last few days… with all the evidence I had, I was pretty sure I knew who the murderer was, all I needed was one more piece of evidence and I could have easily presented it.” He said, taking in a shaky breath. He winced before continuing. “When I returned to the crime scene, someone was there and I knew it was. It was a suspect that I have previously interviewed. Or well, he was a suspect before he decided to lovingly stab me.” Shuichi chuckled, causing Rantaro to smile.

“His stabbing skills sucks considering he didn’t hit anything major.” Rantaro mumbled before finishing the final wrap of bandages. He sat down next to Shuichi. “Next time, can you not go do something by yourself and take me with you so you can stay safe? Or just not do it at night.” Shuichi stayed quiet and simply rested his head on Rantaro’s shoulder, closing his eyes tiredly while resting his hands on his lap but it didn’t last for long since Rantaro grabbed Shuichi’s hand and held it while resting his head on top of the detective’s. The detective shivered a little, deciding to grab Rantaro’s arm in order to steal some warmth. “Ah right, let me get you a shirt.” Shuichi pouted a little when he had to let go, though the adventurer was quick to grab a random shirt that was on his own bed and put it over his own shirt. “It’s big, but it will do.” He said as he watched Shuichi seem to sink into it.

“I’m tired.” Shuichi murmured.

“Then sleep?” Rantaro suggested but Shuichi shook his head. The adventurer sat down next to him. “Why?”

“You aren’t going to sleep, I had assumed? Or am I wrong about that?”

“Because I’m still worried about you.” A pause. The detective looked at Rantaro, then at his arm. Rantaro tilted his head before Shuichi suddenly grabbed his arm and laid down, pulling the adventurer with him until they were both laying down on the bed.”S-Shuichi?” The detective only smiled before closing his eyes,

“Sleep.” He mumbled. Rantaro blinked a few times before sighing, placing his arm under his head, staring at Shuichi. Impressively, he was already asleep and curled up into some kind of ball that he guessed was comfortable. What he immediately noticed though was that Shuichi’s hands were laying out still and he couldn’t help but at least hold them for his sanity, to remind himself that the detective was fine now and he would be. Swallowing nervously, he reached over and grabbed his hands and felt himself slowly relax now that he could physically feel Shuichi. Being content with this, he slowly closed his eyes and dozed off.

Shuichi opened one eye and looked at Rantaro, watching closely to make sure the adventurer was asleep before smiling fondly. The detective didn’t know that he cared so much about him, but it was nice to know that Rantaro did. Taking his chance, he scooted himself closer to the sleeping one. His eyes widened slightly, surprised by how _warm_ Rantaro felt. It was almost like his own personal heater and it felt nice, comforting. Sleep slowly started to take him away so before he fell asleep, he curled up in a ball once more next to Rantaro, still holding his hand before finally falling asleep.

Neither of them complained about their limbs being tangled with one another and simply found comfort in each other’s arms the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeey the fact that you see these notes is impressive!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it 👉😎👉
> 
> I don't plan on posting often pbb.


End file.
